Don't Mess With Us
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler got drafted to Smackdown. Together with John Cena, they had decided to put a stop to MNMs blabbering mouths. But what happens when MNM fight back?
1. Default Chapter

**DON'T MESS WITH US**

The Draft Lottery:

It was Theodore Long's turn to draw a name for the next entry. The superstar's name he'll pick will be transferred from Raw to Smackdown. It was intense moment for all of them. Nobody knows who'll be transferred andwhosenot.

"And the new Smackdown superstar is…" Theodore paused and a smile appeared on his lips when he saw the name on the piece of paper. Eric's heart began to pound wildly. "is the Legend Killer Randy Orton!" Theodore finished his sentence and turned to face a shocked Eric Bischoff.

"No!" Eric muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Eric, yes." Theodore told him and smiled wider. "Your turn." Theodore said to him. Eric just focused his attention to the pieces of paper. Hoping that he'll get a great Smackdown superstar to get back at Theodore Long.

"And the new Raw superstar is… Kurt Angle!" Eric proudly announced. He could smell higher ratings. Shawn Michaels and Kurt Angle's rivalry will boost Raw's ratings. Theodore didn't seem to care. He just continued. 'At least one of the whiners will go away.' He thought and smiled inwardly.

"And let's welcome… Last but not the least… My, this is great, playa, let's welcome the Babe of the Year, Stacy Keibler to the Smackdown roster!" Theodore announced with great pride to the audience of Monday night Raw.

Smackdown the following Thursday:

"What are those three doing here right now?" Michael Cole asked when MNM came into the ring. Melina did her entrance to the ring. Some of the audience cheered, but a lot booed.

"I don't know Cole, let's just listen to what they are going to say." Tazz said and turned his attention to MNM.

"Is this a way to greet your Tag Team champions?" Nitro asked the audience. More boos were heard.

"Since we, Melina, Nitro and Mercury are so good… We are challenging anybody from the back with the Tag Team Championship titles on the line." Melina smirked and turned her face to the ramp to see who's going to come out.

"SO that's why they are here!" Tazz exclaimed after Melina said what they had come for.

"They seemed to be pretty confident! They should take it slow. They don't know who's gonna come out of that curtain! Smackdown has a lot of great superstars to offer." Michael Cole said to his partner.

"Yeah, not to mention new superstars from the Raw roster who got drafted here to Smackdown are here." Tazz replied. Just as he finished his sentence, a new music was heard. It was a mix of John Cena's The Time is Now and Randy Orton's Burn in the Light and Stacy Keibler's Legs.

"Oh my God! It's the Champ John Cena and Smackdown's new members Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

Randy Orton, John Cena and Stacy Keibler made their way to the ring, smiling proudly. The fans cheered loudly when they saw the trio came down the ramp.

Stacy entered the ring the way she always does. Her legs straight as ever and bent over the third rope. Randy was sitting on the third rope behind her. John was already on the ring, applauding slightly. Stacy then took a mic.

"Now honey, that's how you make a real entrance." Stacy said and sneered at Melina.

"So you're accepting challenges from anybody at the back for the Tag Team Champions' belt?" John said as he took another mic and spun the WWE on his WWE Championship belt. "That would be great… another belt to custumize, right Randy?" John said as he turned to Randy Orton. Melina, Nitro and Mercury couldn't speak. They couldn't believe that the best came out to challenge them.

"Yeah. Though this is really small time. You three aren't even legends! But come on, you might need a dose of your own medicine. Last time I saw you, you were still smooching at Eric Bischoff's ass." Randy commented to Nitro. Nitro just glared at him but did nothing.

"Well then, we are challenging you. By the end of this night, Smackdown will have new Tag Team Champions! And that I promise!" Stacy said and dropped the mic to the mat and smiled at the other three.

"Why you… No one could beat MNM! And nobody tells me what a perfect entrance is, not from a bitch like you anyway." Melina snapped at Stacy.

"Takes one to no one, eh?" Stacy mocked at the other girl. Randy and John laughed at Stacy's words.

"You'll pay for that bitch! Nitro, Mercury!" Melina said and motioned for Mercury and Nitro to come to her aid. Melina smirked. Nitro and Mercury started to attack Randy and John. But the two dodged and knocked them down by giving them a shoulder block after an Irish Whip. Melina's smirked was erased from her face. She made her way to Stacy and tried to start a cat fight but Stacy was too quick. She gave Melina a Roundhouse kick and Melina dropped to the floor, barely moving. Stacy looked down at her with a smirk playing on her lips. Mercury and Nitro tried to get up and fight back John and Randy. But John picked Mercury up for an FU. Randy positioned for the RKO. And at the same time, the two of them hit their finishing maneuvers, John dropped Mercury for the FU and Randy scored for an RKO on Nitro. Stacy then raised Randy and John's hands in victory and got out of the ring the same way she got in, with Randy still supporting the ropes for her.

They raised their hands in victory once again at the top of the ramp.

"That's how we do it the Champ style!" Stacy said and dropped the mic once again and exited to the back with the fans cheering loudly than ever.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"That bitch is gonna pay for what she did!" Melina kept saying backstage. She had recovered from Stacy's kick but could still feel it.

"So does Orton and Cena!" Nitro said in agreement. "We're gonna kick their butts tonight!" He continued.

"Yeah. Let's show them they don't mess with us!" Mercury added and cracked his knuckles.

"Nobody does that to MNM!" Melina said in frustration. "That Keibler! She has always been like that on Raw! Treats everybody like dirt!" Melina added.

"Because you are a dirt!" A voice said from behind.

"You again!" Melina exclaimed and went behind Nitro and Mercury to hide from Stacy Keibler.

"Yes, me! And if you'll excuse me, you are blocking my way." Stacy said and went pass the other three with two water bottles in hand. Melina just glared at her. Revenge purely in her sick mind.

"Yo ESE, great entrance to Smackdown!" Eddie congratulated Randy. They were inside John's locker room.

"Thanks man. Just decided to put an end to their blabbering months. I'm sure everyone's sick of hearing them rant about knowing Ashton, Nick and Jessica." Randy just said.

"Here's the water guys. Oh, hi Eddie." Stacy said as she poked her head in the space between the door and the wall. Eddie just nodded in return and signaled that he's going out.

"Thanks, Stace. You're the best…" Randy said to his girl friend.

"It's nothing. Where's John?" Stacy asked when she saw John wasn't in the room.

"Went to see Torrie Wilson." Randy answered and a smile appeared on his lips.

"So he still got it bad for Torrie, huh? Did he make a move already?" Stacy asked and sat down next to Randy.

"Sad to say, but no. He still hasn't done anything." Randy answered.

"Aww. And by the way Mr. Orton, you are suppose to be warming up for your match tonight!" Stacy reminded Randy.

"Oh please. Like I'm going to need it." Randy answered cockily.

"Don't be so cocky Randy! Or you'll gonna lose just like you did to Taker and Batista." Stacy said in half warning and half concern.

"Oh c'mon Stace… You don't have to be so harsh." Randy pouted.

"I'm just reminding you. I don't want something bad to happen to you." Stacy said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll warm up now ma'am." Randy answered and got up from the couch and at the same time, John came in the room. He was wearing a big smile as he sat down on the seat that Randy had just emptied earlier.

"Why are you so happy John?" Stacy asked curiously as she studied her friend's face.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that we'll get a chance for the Tag Team champion belts." He simply answered.

"You better warm up now or Principal Keibler is gonna make you." Randy teased Stacy. Stacy just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Guys… Be ready, you're up next in three minutes." The backstage coordinator said and closed the locker room door.

"Okay, thanks!" they all replied together. John warmed up during the short time they have left and proceeded to the curtain, getting ready to come out to the ring.

"Well, good luck you guys! Don't worry, I'll keep an eye at Melina in case she interferes." Stacy said and they all continued walking towards the curtain.


	3. chapter 3

On their way to the curtain, they met the Undertaker. Randy just glared at him while Taker did the same.

"Forget him. Just focus on our match tonight." John told him and pulled him towards the curtain.

"The following match up is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE tag Team Championship. Now approaching the ring with the combined weight of 485 pounds. The challengers being accompanied by the Babe of the Year, Stacy Keibler, the legend killer Randy Orton and the WWE Champion, John Cena!" the ring announcer said on the mic in the middle of the ring. Stacy did her entrance with Randy still supporting the ropes and after that, Randy climbed on one of the top turnbuckles and did his greatness pose. John was on the other side of the ring, spinning his WWE Championship belt for the audience.

"The champ is here! The new champs are here!" he exclaimed as he spun his belt for everyone to see. Everyone cheered for them.

"And now, making their way to the ring, the WWE Tag Team Champions, MNM!" the ring announcer said and Melina entered the ring and was followed by Nitro and Mercury.

Randy and Mercury started the match. The two locked up and Randy knocked Mercury down with a shoulder block. Randy helped Mercury up only to give him an Irish Whip then giving him a clothesline after bouncing off the ropes.

Mercury got up in frustration and went over to his corner and tagged Nitro in. Nitro confidently entered the ring.

Randy posed for greatness but was hit at the back of the head by Nitro. He lost his balance and fell down. Nitro helped him up and tried to give him an Irish Whip and was hoping to pin Randy by hitting a suplex. But Randy held on for the ropes and returned to Nitro and gave him a kick to the sternum.

Nitro clutched his chest in pain as he fell down on the middle of the ring. Randy tagged John in. John then helped Nitro get up only to knock him down again with a shoulder block, helped him up again and gave him another shoulder block. John went over to Nitro's now limp body for the count but Mercury intercepted as he hit John's back of the head and pulled Nitro closer to their side.

The referee told off Mercury but Mercury just raised his hands and waited for Nitro to tag him in. and indeed Nitro was able to tag him in. John was still on the mat feeling the effects of the blow to his head. Mercury got down for the count but John kicked out at the count of two. Mercury Irish Whipped John to the turnbuckle in hopes of crushing the WWE Champion against the turnbuckle but instead got an elbow to the face as he ran over to John.

John went over to Mercury and gave him another set of chops until they reached the ropes, John then threw Mercury over the top rope and to the floor. John studied Mercury for a while and quickly ran to their corner to tag Randy in.

As Mercury was standing up, Randy bounced off from the ropes of the other side of the ring and hit Mercury with a baseball slide square on the chest. Randy went down the ring and pulled Mercury inside and started giving him huge punches to the sternum. Randy then gave his opponent an inverted back breaker. Randy helped Mercury up but the latter poked his eyes.

Mercury got up from the mat and gave Randy rights and lefts and hitting a snap suplex on the legend killer. Mercury was gaining momentum and was now in control of the match. Stacy was hitting the apron with her fists chanting 'RKO'. The audience followed suit.

Upon hearing the chant, Randy tried his best to get up and fight back. Randy tried to knock Mercury with a shoulder block but was knocked down by Mercury first. Mercury mocked Randy's greatness pose and faced Stacy and puckered up his lips. Stacy glared at him in disgust.

Since Mercury was so busy taunting Stacy, he didn't notice Randy go over to their own corner and tagged John in. John grabbed Mercury by the shoulder to face him. Mercury was taken by surprise.

John then gave Mercury some chops until he was driven up against the turnbuckle. John sensed his opponent was wearing down, he got up to the third rope and started giving Mercury ten mounted punches to the head. The fans counted up to number ten. Melina looked in fear as he saw her two companions both worn out. She looked at Stacy who was smirking at her.

Melina just glared and a plan came up to her dirty mind. Nitro recovered and was ordered by Melina to go inside the ring and double team against John Cena. While she distracted the ref by going over to Stacy's side and jumped at Randy Orton and held his face so that he couldn't see what was happening on the ring (just like on what he did to Eddie Guerrero).

Stacy yelled at the ref to stop paying attention to Melina and get back in the ring as she herself went over to Melina and pulled her off at the same time Randy pushed her. Melina dropped to the floor flat on her butt. Stacy helped her up, "Don't you come near my man!" she exclaimed and gave her another roundhouse kick.

Melina was no longer moving on the floor. Randy smiled at Stacy and went inside the ring to get Nitro out of there. As he pulled Nitro, he gave him another RKO and John knocked Mercury down with another shoulder block then scored for the five knuckle shuffle. John got down to mat for the count. The referee counted 123 and Randy and John won.

"The winner for this match up and the new WWE Tag Team Champions, Randy Orton and John Cena!" the ring announcer exclaimed happily as the referee presented them the belts. Stacy raised their hands in victory in the middle of the ring over Nitro and Mercury's worn out bodies.

"Told ya!" Stacy exclaimed.

* * *

i hope y'all liked this one even if it's mainly on the match. r&r! thanks a lot 


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It has been five minutes after the match has ended. Stacy and the new tag Team Champions were celebrating their win over MNM. A number of wrestlers from the Smackdown roster came to celebrate with them. Except for Melina, Nitro and Mercury and the rest of the antagonists of the said roster. The last thing they heard about the wanna be diva was, she was still out could from Stacy's kick.

"Nice kick Stace." Randy and John whispered to her as they sipped their drinks. Stacy just smiled. They were all partying in John's locker room when someone unwanted came in. Guess who? The one and I mean the only one with the flabby stomach and the lousy grin, It was the so-called wrestling god along with the guy with the bad haircut, the chief of staff, Orlando Jordan.

John Cena glared at him as they came in. John put the two belts on his shoulders. JBL glared at him in return.

"Hey JBL! What are you doing here? You're not invited!" Rey Mysterio's voice came from somewhere. JBL ignored him.

"You know what Orton, I expected more of you and so I was disappointed that you chose to hang around riffraff like this one here." JBL started his senseless chat. Randy just raised an eyebrow as he looked at the former WWE champion. Stacy did the same and intertwined her arm with Randy's.

"I'm telling you now to put some sense into your head and if you want to do something right, join the cabinet. We would make the best team ever! I mean when you RKOd 'Taker…" JBL continued and fixed his tie.

"Now that's not a bad proposition…" Randy answered and John jerked his head toward his best friend, so did Stacy, surprised by Randy's answer. All the wrestlers inside the

"You're smart Orton." JBL smirked.

"In fact… That has got to be the worst proposition I have ever heard!" Randy continued. A set of sighs were heard and was followed by small laughs when they saw JBL's scandalized face. "I've had enough of people like you." Randy said standing up and played with his glass of champagne with his other hand inside his pocket. "You're no more than different than H. More talk less action. Where's your Ric Flair?" Randy asked as he looked at JBL's cronies.

"Actually bro, JBL's more like a melded figure of H and Ric Flair. You know big ego and flabby stomach." John joined in.

"Oh I see. You're much worse than H then." Randy chuckled along with the rest of the wrestlers inside the room.

"You don't talk trash to the deserving WWE champion that way!" JBL snapped at them.

"Then don't come crashing our celebration because you're not invited." Stacy said standing up.

"Our paths will cross again next time Orton." JBL said with a threatening voice.

"Surely! Don't be dumb JBL, we work in the same place. Our paths will cross again." John said.

"This is not yet over." JBL continued and left the room with his cronies following him. Just as he was about to say something to the new tag team champs, Orlando Jordan slammed the door with JBL's fingers in between.

"Awww!" JBL screamed like a girl.

"Dude! You scream like a girl! Don't tell me there's something inside you that we don't know!" John told him. Torrie sniggered silently in the corner when she heard what John said.

"I am not a homosexual!" JBL said and stormed off with Orlando bowing his head so low in apologizing.

"Don't ya worry bro, he always say that." John told Randy.

"Yeah, I know." Randy said and smirked at John. "You know what, your faces were pretty much funny when you heard what I said to JBL." Randy said.

"You scared me there Randy! I thought you're gonna join them!" Stacy told him.

"Nah. No way, guys like JBL just want to have some great wrestlers to hang around him to protect him from others who hates him." Randy said and left them to join Rey Mysterio and Booker T who were chatting in a corner. "Don't worry! I learned my lesson long ago." Randy mouthed to them.

"Thank you. I thought old Randy Orton was back." John said to Stacy.

"Yeah me too!" Stacy agreed.

"But you know what John…" Stacy said but John was no longer listening because Torrie Wilson came inside the room along with Jackie, Michelle McCool and Joy Giovanni and Torrie just waved at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got a better way to get back at those punks!" Melina said to Nitro and Mercury while putting an ice bag to her head. They were inside their hotel suite in the city. Nitro and Mercury looked at her curiously as she took out Torrie Wilson's photo from her pocket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Joy, you wanna go out with me tomorrow night? That would be cool." Carlito Caribbean Cool asked Joy Giovanni in his Caribbean accent. She was talking to her friends, Jackie and Michelle McCool when Carlito came over to her.

"Eeew! Get away from me dork!" Joy exclaimed and walked away when she heard what Carlito had just asked her. Jackie and Michelle just sniggered.

"What are you laughing at? That… That was not cool!" Carlito snapped at them and gave them a dirty look. Michelle and Jackie walked away and followed Joy Giovanni to a corner.

"Hey Joy!" Stacy greeted the other diva who was in a corner.

"Oh! Hi Stace! It's just you." Joy replied as she faced the long legged diva.

"I saw Carlito came over to you moments ago… Why did you walked away from him? He absolutely looked hurt." Stacy told her.

"Just forget about him… He's just been bugging me to go out with him lately." Joy answered disgustingly as though she had just said something cursed.

"But he's cute and nice. The absolute opposite of what he is on air. John told me so." Stacy said to her with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, why don't you give Carlito a chance Joy? You two look absolutely good together." Jackie chimed in.

"You guys are sick. You know that?" Joy just said and ignored them all on what they were saying about Carlito.

a/n: poor joy! she got released! but still i decided to put her in this fic. hope y'all like this one! don't forget to r&r! thanks!


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The victory party of the new Tag Team Champions was a memorable one. Especially for John Cena, not only did they make JBL looked more stupid than ever, he had finally talked to Torrie Wilson without getting tongue-tied.

"So Torrie, did you have a great time tonight?" John asked as he ran his right hand through his hair, looking down the ground.

"Yeah, it was one of the most enjoyable time of my life. I haven't been to parties lately because of my busy schedule." Torrie answered as she tucked a strand hair to her ear.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." John replied.

"Yeah…" Torrie just said, thinking of something good to say to the Dr. of Thuganomics.

"So hey, I'll just be by your hotel room tomorrow by seven thirty in the evening." John just said remembering their date the following night.

"Oh, yeah. I'll just wait for you. I think I have to go. You know it's getting late." Torrie told him. John just nodded and opened the door of Torrie's car. But before Torrie got in, she decided to gave John a small kiss on the cheek, but her lips landed on the side of John's lips as he turned his head towards her.

"Uh…" Torrie said slowly. "See ya tomorrow John. Gotta go. Good night." Torrie said hurriedly and got in her car and drove off. John was looking at Torrie's car still surprised on what just happened. Torrie meanwhile on her car was thinking deeply as she recalled the moment.

"If only…" she muttered to herself and a small tear dropped from her green eyes.

John finally decided to go inside the arena as rain started to fall around him. Randy and Stacy were just sharing some quality time together in a corner

"So guys, I think we need to customize our belts by next Smackdown." John said happily as he came over to the pair after accompanying Torrie Wilson to her car. Randy and Stacy shared meaningful looks when they say John's happy face.

"So…" Randy started as he put his arm around Stacy's shoulder as they were sitting on the leather loveseat. John was sitting on the couch opposite to them with his WWE Championship belt on his right shoulder, spinning it absent-mindedly.

"So… What?" John asked, his smile not vanishing.

"So, what did the Dr. of Thuganomics did with the Playboy playmate, who happens to be one of my friends." Stacy told him.

"Nothing…" John said, his face slowly changing to a shade of pink.

"Oh c'mon John. I know you too well. Don't lie to us. We're your bestfriends!" Randy told him.

"I told you nothing… We just talked a bit before I let her drove off." John said and walked over his bag to pack for he's going to leave for the night. Randy just smiled knowing that his best bud has already found someone special. It wasn't like John to be shy to talk about women with him. So he knows that John is really serious with Torrie Wilson.

"He's really got it bad for Torrie." Stacy said to Randy.

"Yeah, just as bad as I feel for you." Randy said and kissed the tip of Stacy's nose.

"You're so sweet!" Stacy said sweetly and pinched Randy's left cheek.

"Hey!" Randy said and hugged Stacy tightly around the waist. Stacy laughed out loud and put her arms around Randy's neck as Randy stood up with her on his arms. John was laughing silently as he watched his two bestfriends cuddling together.

_"Someday, I'll be happy just as they are now when the woman I love will finally be with me." _John said to himself as he thought of Torrie Wilson.

"Hey you guys. Wanna head back to the hotel?" John asked Randy and Stacy while Randy was tickling Stacy.

"Yeah, sure." Stacy replied between fits of laughter. "Randy stop it, I can't breath!" Stacy said to Randy.

"Alright. Alright." Randy said as he stood up and fixed his top. Stacy fixed her hair and went over to her bag. Just as she was picking up her bag, Randy picked her up like a baby and carried her until they reached their rental car on the parking lot. John just shook his head in amusement with his bestfriends' antics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the women's locker room, Joy was also packing her things getting ready to leave. She just let her wet hair down and combed it in place. She grabbed her bag and went out the locker room. As she was walking along the empty corridors, she felt like she was being followed. She turned her head but found no one. She hurried her pace and still felt the same way. She his behind a wall and saw a lead pipe and grabbed it. Ready to pounce at the person following her.

When she finally felt that the person was just inches away from her, she tightened her grip on the lead pipe and was about to strike the stalker.

"Ahhhh! No! Please no!" he screamed.

"You!" Joy exclaimed when she saw his face in terror.

---------------

a/n: hei all! how's it been? thanks for reviewing my fics. it means a lot to me. i've been busy with school. so much! it sucks really. hi **reema!** how are ya? missed ya and your reviews! how was your vacation?

have u seen summerslam? randy won! wohoo! so did john! actually i haven't seen the ppv. just visited their site...

oh geez! got to go. still have to make my project! till next chap guys!


	6. Chapter 6 an

hi guys...

sorry, for the very delayed update on my fics. i know you were hoping for an update but i couldn't post one at the moment. projects and exams have taken my first priorities. please watch out for the updates maybe by next week i'll be able to post the next chap of this fic and the others.

thanks guys!

love lots,

yanzell


	7. Chapter 7

"Please don't hurt me Joy…" he pleaded.

"Why are you stalking me Carlito?" she snapped at him when she realized it was really Carlito shielding his face with his forearms to avoid being hit by her.

"I was not stalking." Carlito answered in a tiny voice.

"Then what were you doing then? Get a life Carlito." Joy told him and walked away leaving Carlito behind.

"I just want to see if you're okay." Carlito just mumbled and sighed as he made his way to his car on the parking area of the arena.

"What am I suppose to do for you to like me Joy?" Carlito asked himself as he sat behind the steering wheel.

"Hey Joy!" Michelle McCool greeted her fellow diva.

"Oh. Hi Michelle." She just replied and made her way towards the other lady.

"I thought you have already gone. This arena seems to be deserted." Michelle told her as they walked together.

"It was really cool. The party I mean. And Stacy…" Michelle blabbed on and on but Joy was not listening.

"_Why does he have to follow me? It kinda gets annoying in a way. " _Joy thought to herself over and over again. And before she realized it, Michelle was already snapping her fingers in front of Joy's dazed face.

"Uh… Earth to Joy… Are you still there Joy?" Michelle asked with a malicious smile plastered on her face.

"Oh! Yeah… Sorry about that Michelle. I was kinda thinking of something." Joy just said and continued to walk towards the gate. Michelle just smiled mischievously to her friend's direction.

------------------------------------

"What a party!" Randy said as he dropped his bag over the couch on the mini living room of their hotel suite and sat beside it soon after.

"You can say that again." Stacy told him and sat down to the opposite chair and started fiddling with her blond hair.

"Well best to call it a night, huh guys? I'm so tired." John said and yawned hugely and not to mention falsely. Randy and Stacy shared similar smirks.

"Yeah, sure go ahead. We don't want you to get huge eye bags during your date with your dream girl." Randy teased him. John just made a face and continued to his room.

"Haha!" he laughed sarcastically before shutting the door of his room.

"I know he's just pretending to be sleepy because he doesn't want us asking questions about what he and Torrie talked about at the parking area." Randy told his girlfriend grinning widely.

"You got that right." Stacy replied. "So…"

"I… Uh… Stace, since John had asked Torrie out on a date… Wanna eat and hang somewhere with me tomorrow night?" Randy asked her, while running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Mr. Orton, are you getting shy in asking me out for a date?" Stacy felt like laughing out loud when she realized Randy's reaction at the moment.

"Oh… Of course not." Randy smiled sheepishly as his face turned into a brighter shade of red…

"Really? But yeah… Of course I'll go with you… We've gone to a million dates already so why should I say no this time?" Stacy told him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Randy smiled slowly.

"That's great." _But this isn't just any date Stace, this is a very special date… for me and you. _Randy thought to himself as he looked at his girlfriend's pretty face.

"So you wanna call it a night too?" Stacy said as she yawned slowly. "I'm really tired…"

"Yeah sure. C'mon let's go to sleep." Randy said and went over to Stacy and carried her like a baby again and the two of them walked towards their own room, which was opposite to John's room.

Meanwhile in John's room…

"Tomorrow night, I think will be the best night ever." He sighed and tried to go to sleep.

-----

And somewhere also in the city…

"We don't want to lose her." A female voice said. "We really need to know what she's up to."

"Right. She's been acting fishy these past nights. Sneaking and everything." A male voice said in reply.

"We won't lose here, I'm following her closely and surely."

Not far away, Torrie Wilson was walking in a nervous pace. She felt like she was being followed and turned her head back but she saw nobody.

"Keep going doll face and we'll soon know what you are hiding."another female voice said once again as a nasty smiled slid on her face.

"Right on, then we may be able to break that thug John Cena too."

a/n: been a long time sice i last updated this fic huh? neways, i hope you'd find time to review this one. nothing much really happened in this chap but the next chaps will be filled with... just watch out. don't forget to r&r!


	8. Chapter 8

The rays of the morning sun shone on Stacy's face as she woke up. She felt Randy's arms around her slim waist. She smiled when she turned to see Randy's peaceful sleeping face. She slowly turned around to face him. She gave him a soft kiss on the nose.

"Hey… Wake up sleepy head." She whispered.

"Hmmm?" Randy just made a sound as he was stirring up.

"Time to wake up." She repeated.

"What for? I'm tired…" Randy just said and continued to close his eyes.

"You can go to sleep but I'm going to take a shower and go downstairs for my breakfast." Stacy just said and pinched his nose before she got out of the bed.

"Hey, can I join you?" Randy said as he jerked awake when she heard Stacy said the word shower. Stacy just made a face before saying anything.

"I'm not showering with sleepy heads today." She said.

"Aww… C'mon Stace… Look, I'm all awake now!" he said and caught up with her.

"Hey… What's the commotion all about?" John asked as he poked his head inside the room. He was already dressed in his street clothes.

"Oops! Sorry… My bad, I thought something's wrong." He smiled when he saw Randy, carrying Stacy over his shoulder. Stacy was giggling loudly and he decided to shut the door back again.

"But guys, if you're going down for breakfast, just tell me so we can go down together." John said as he opened the door again only to see that nobody was there anymore.

"Oh boy!" he said and shut the door again. He went over to the mini living room and picked up a magazine and started flipping the pages, looking for pictures that might interest him. He was still flipping the pages of the magazine when he noticed his mobile phone laying on the end table.

"Why not call and check up on her?" he thought and picked his mobile phone. He started to scan for Torrie's number on his phonebook.

"Hey Tor." He said over the phone.

"Oh! Hi John. What's up?" Torrie's voice came on the reply.

"I just called to check on you. How are you?" he asked as he leaned back on the couch.

"I'm fine." She answered, still thinking on what to say to him.

"So you wanna get down to breakfast?" John asked slowly.

"Yeah sure, I'm alone for breakfast anyway so that would be cool." Torrie replied.

"Awesome! SO I'll meet you at the lobby 7:30 sharp?" he answered.

"Yeah, see you there." Torrie said and bade goodbye. John put his mobile phone down with a smile on his face.

He was still smiling when Randy and Stacy finally came out, all dressed up and everything.

"Come on John, let's go." Randy said as he head over to the door with Stacy tailing him.

"Yeah sure." He answered enthusiastically.

"Must have caught some good luck early in the morning." Stacy whispered to Randy.

"Uh huh." Randy agreed and just let John on his own.

And just what John had expected, Torrie was on her way to the lobby too. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Boy was he on cloud nine when she struck that billion-dollar smile.

"So I guess we'll be in the other table." Stacy nudged John.

"No, no. We'll eat together." John replied as he helped Torrie in to a seat.

"Hi Stace!" she greeted her friend.

"Hiya Tor!" Stace exclaimed.

"We'll just get the food." Randy said and pulled John with him. Stacy just smiled so did Torrie.

"So things are going great with you and John. What with the two of you?" Stacy asked casually as she leaned on the table, focusing her sight on Torrie.

"Yeah, I have lots of fun when I'm with him. But we're just friends." Torrie replied.

"Come on Tor. I know you, you never looked this happy since you were still dating Billy." Stacy answered carelessly, but it was too late to stop herself. Torrie's smile started to fade away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tor. I didn't mean to bring the subject up." Stacy said apologetically.

"It's okay Stace. It's just that I am trying to forget about Billy's… about what Billy did to me." She answered slowly, not meeting Stacy's gaze.

"Uh…" was all Stacy could say. She was still thinking on what to say next while fiddling with her necklace. She was a bit relieved when Randy and John came back with their breakfast.

"So what were you girls chatting about when we were gone?" John asked.

"Nothing really, just some girly stuff." Torrie answered, cheerfulness now back on her voice.

"I wouldn't want to ask." Randy replied and smiled good-naturedly.

a/n: sorry for the lack of inspiration guys! i just don't know what to write for this chap. there are so many things that keep running through my mind, i need to pass articles for our school paper and have so many projects and exams to pass. hope you understand. i am hoping to come up with much better flow of events for the next chap. r&r on the way out! thanks guys!

love you bunches!

yanz3ll


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Torrie, you wanna go shopping right after… hmm what about right now?" Stacy asked Torrie. The guys already left and said they have some business to attend to and that they girls should find something else to do when they're gone.

"That would be great! I really need to buy some new clothes because John asked me out tonight." Torrie said blushing slightly.

"Yeah, he did told us." Stacy answered.

"Oh my God! He did?" Torrie asked in surprise.

"Don't you worry… It's all right. Randy, John and I are pretty close, so we kinda know each other's business." Stacy replied and started to stand up. Torrie followed suit.

"So, if you really are close, can you tell me where they are going right now?" Torrie asked curiously.

"Well, except now." Stacy shrugged her shoulders. "Where could they be going that they won't tell me?" she wondered out loud.

"Let's just go shopping…" Torrie answered and the two of them headed to the parking lot area of the hotel.

"Yeah, I need new clothes too. Randy's asked me out."

"So, my car or yours?" Torrie asked again.

"Mine I guess. I never leave without my baby." Stacy smiled and got inside her Mercedez convertible and motioned for Torrie to get in.

"Cool ride." Torrie exclaimed.

"Me and Randy bought it together. He said I could use it today and he'll just hitch a ride with John, saying that it'd be silly if they are going to the same place but in different rides." Stacy said and drive off.

"Right!" Torrie laughed.

"You know what Tor, Randy has been treating me nicely these past days." Stacy told her friend.

"Why? Hasn't he be treating you nicely the days before?" Torrie asked.

"No, no. I mean he's been treating me extra nicely. Like I'm a princess or something." Stacy said.

"Aren't you thankful for that? I think you should be… But just be hopeful that he isn't doing it for covering something that he's done wrong." Torrie said.

"Oh no! Maybe he's done something wrong!" Stacy gasped.

"Nah! Randy would never do that to you. I'm just guessing for possibilities you know. I've been through that ordeal myself." Torrie answered unenthusiastically.

"You know Torrie, when we got separated, you on SmackDown me on Raw. We started td drift away. I hope history doesn't repeat itself now that I'm on SD and you're in Raw." Stacy said.

"I know what you mean Stace. I really miss hanging out with you. Doing shopping and having this girl talks with you." Torrie shared Stacy's sentiment.

"Uh… Tor, I wish you wouldn't mind me asking this…" Stacy fidgeted on the driver's seat. "Tor, can I ask you something?" Stacy asked hesitantly.

"Alright. Shoot." Torrie answered.

"It's about you and Billy. I mean, don't hate me for asking this Tor but what happened to the two of you?" Stacy asked, glancing occasionally at her best friend.

"I guess I couldn't keep the truth from coming out huh?" Torrie laughed half-heartedly and sighed.

"Yeah… You were so happy then…" Stacy continued.

"Just promise me Stace that you won't tell anybody about this." Torrie pleaded.

_Flashback:_

_Torrie was smiling as she got out of her car in front of the house. Her and Billy's new house. She was wondering to whom the other car belongs to._

"_Must be someone visiting Billy." She thought to herself. She was really excited to see him since he didn't know that she was coming home. _

_She opened the front door silently and slowly and crept up the stairs. _

"_Maybe someone just parked their car outside or something." Torrie wondered again when she saw that nobody was in the living room and the library. "But who could have parked a car outside when the next house is about three kilometers away. It'd be impossible. But Torrie dismissed her suspicions to the back of her mind. She continued her way to the master's bedroom. She was about to open the door when she heard muffled sounds inside. She opened the door and saw the shock of her life! _

"_Oh my God!" she exclaimed when she saw Billy with another woman on their bed._

"_Fuck! Torrie… It's not what you think it is. I can explain." Billy said to her and walked over to her._

"_Billy how could you do this to me?" Torrie started to cry._

"_I told you it's not what you think it is. I'm just helping her out because she said she was dizzy." Billy reasoned._

"_Oh really! You tried to help her out while you were in your boxers!" Torrie exclaimed._

"_I'm telling the truth!" Billy said._

"_Eat shit and die!" Torrie said and slapped Billy hard across the face._

"_Whoa! So you learned how to slap me now huh?" Billy said and slapped her hard in return. Torrie was shock._

"_Billy stop this! Urgh! I'm leaving!" the other woman said from the bed. Torrie pushed Billy away and went over to the other woman. Torrie slapped her hard and grabbed her hair…_

"_Torrie, if you don' stop this, I'll shoot!" Torrie heard Billy said from behind. She turned around and saw Billy with a gun. The other woman ran away like hell was coming at her. Torrie kicked Billy at the groin and took the gun from him and aimed it at the other woman._

"_Take another step and I'm gonna shoot." Torrie said her voice shaking slightly. But the other woman was so terrified that she decided to run to the door and Torrie pulled the trigger._

"_No!" Billy shouted but it was too late, the woman was hit in the shoulder. Torrie as if she had just realized what she did, dropped the gun and cried._

"_Look what you just did!" Billy said to her. "You know you can go to prison for murder you know." He said sadistically._

"_I didn't mean it! She's not dead!" Torrie exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Or attempted murder." Billy continued._

"_You made me do it!" Torrie retaliated._

"_Oh! Is that so!" Billy mocked her._

"_You asshole! You were having an affair with another woman while I was gone! I'm gonna make sure that everybody in the world is gonna know this!" Torrie said desperately._

"_Really? If you do that I'm gonna tell them that you killed someone!" Billy told her._

"_No!" Torrie screamed._

"_Shut your mouth Torrie or I'm gonna file a divorce!" Billy threatened and with a look at Torrie's face, he knew that he was victorious._

"_Let's bring her to the hospital." Billy ordered, Torrie, still sobbing followed._

_End of flashback_

"Oh my God Torrie!" Stacy exclaimed in disbelief after Torrie finished her story.

"Stace, I'm not bad am I? I mean, I didn't kill somebody. She's alive for God's sake and it wasn't really intentional."

"Tor, I don't know what to say." Stacy answered honestly.

"I love Billy Stace, and I can't afford it if he leaves me." Torrie said.

"But, he's cheating on you." Stacy said.

"I don't know what to do." Torrie said.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anybody about this and I know it's not your fault. Everything will be clearer one way or another." Stacy said and put one comforting around her friend's shoulder.

"I hope so Stace. I hope so."

"But for now, let's just go shopping. Randy's going to take me out for dinner tonight." Stacy said, trying to let Torrie forget about her crisis.

* * *

"Dude! I'm serious! I'm gonna ask Stacy to marry me tonight!" Randy repeated for the millionth time to his best bud John. He was holding a very beautiful gold necklace in his hands. The pendant was a perfectly round and white pearl surrounded by small diamonds.

"Really Randy. What about those other girls waiting for you?" John asked mockingly about all the girls who were adoring Randy.

"What about them? It's not like I have a commitment to them. It's Stacy that I want to have one with." Randy said and scanned for the perfect engagement ring.

"Think about it bro! If you decide to ask Stacy for marriage, what will happen to your career? You'll lose all your female fans!" John told him.

"Exaggerating are you John?" Randy told him.

"No I'm not! It's Stacy and your career we're talking about here." John answered.

"If it comes to that, I'll pick Stacy." Randy simply said. "Honestly man, I thought you'd be more supportive about my decision." Randy said seriously.

"Well… yeah… yeah I am." He answered. "I'm just stating out possibilities." He answered.

"Thanks for the concern man. But I love her so much that I can't afford to let her go." Randy answered. "You'll gonna feel the same way when you have met that special girl you're looking for." Randy continued. "Maybe I don't have to wait that long. Coz I think you've already found her."

"Yeah…" John admitted, his eyes fixed on a simple diamond ring sitting in the middle of the other rings. "Hey dude, check that out…" he told Randy.

"Whoa! Cool! I'll get that one miss." Randy said. And after they paid for the ring…

"I don't understand why you have to give Stacy a ring when you already have that beautiful necklace." John told him.

"I just want to give her something that I really worked hard for. The necklace was my grandmother's and she told me that I would give it to the girl that would capture my heart one day." He explained.

"Oh, okay." John just said.

"Congratulations, man. I hope you and Stacy will have the best in days to come."

"Thanks John. I'm gonna say the same for you and Torrie." Randy said and the two of them drove off to make reservations for their dates that night.

* * *

a/n: it's kinda early for this chap, i was kinda planning to post this chap next week. but then i was able to write this chap early so i'll post it early too. it's really kinda long and i hope you'll like the twist of events. please r&r! thanks!

love yah guys!

yanzell


	10. Chapter 10

"Stace? You ready?" Randy called out to his girlfriend.

"Yeah! Uh… Almost!" She called back.

"Well, you better hurry up. It's almost seven thirty." Randy looked at his wristwatch as he reminded her.

"Yep, I'm done." She finally came out of the room, all dressed up for their date.

"Beautiful!" Randy exclaimed.

"You look gorgeous too honey." Stacy smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go." Randy said and opened the door for her.

Then trip towards the restaurant was short. Shirt but they did have a lot of time to talk about things. Mostly about the future, on what they're gonna do someday if they leave the business. Randy hadn't mention anything in his future about her. She felt a bit bummed about it and her enthusiasm lowered a bit. Randy smiled deep inside, he pretended not to notice her sudden change of mood.

"And when I have kids, I'm gonna teach them to be a wrestler too someday. I'm gonna train them so their gonna be the fourth generation of the Ortons to enter the WWE." He said.

"Really?" Stacy just asked.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want my wife to work, especially in wrestling entertainment." Randy said casually. "Then maybe when I retire from this business, I'm just gonna train new superstars." Randy added.

"So, that's all you wanna do?" Stacy asked suddenly not to mention irritably.

"Well, yeah, what else am I suppose to do?" Randy said, putting his infamous smirk.

"Oh… I don't know. It's your life." She just said and stayed quiet throughout the whole trip towards their date.

"We're here…" Randy said and pulled the car over. He looked at Stacy once again, she was staring at the road ahead not uttering a single word.

"_Ooops! I might have overdone it." _Randy said slowly to himself.

"Stace, are you okay? I mean are you feeling well?" Randy asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Stacy asked sarcastically.

"But even if you're not, you're gonna feel absolutely better after this date." Randy said and kissed her hand gently.

"Really?" Stacy asked trying hard not to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Really." Randy answered and led Stacy towards the path a very elegant hotel and restaurant.

"Where are we anyway?" Stacy asked slowly as she basked in the marvelous view of the structure.

"In a place where you're gonna have the best night of your life." Randy said and smirked.

"Alright, come on." Stacy said feeling more happy than she was during the ride.

"Good evening Mr. Orton, Miss Keibler." A kind middle aged man greeted them. They just nodded at the man as Randy handed the keys to the valet.

"Please follow me…" and Randy and Stacy followed the man towards the elegant elevator.

"Where are we going?" Stacy asked getting more curious than ever. She was starting feel a bit nervous.

"Shhh…" Randy pressed a finger to his lips hushing Stacy down and smiled at her handsomely. Stacy felt like she could melt into his arms especially if he smiles at her.

"Here we are… Enjoy your night." The middle aged man said and opened the door of the penthouse.

"Your dinner awaits inside…" he said and left them alone.

The room was dark when the man closed the door.

"Randy I can't see anything…" She said nervously. "Where are you?"

"I'm here babe." His voice coming from the left. Then suddenly light filled the room. Stacy noticed that he was standing near the light switch.

"Thank---" Stacy didn't finish her words when she noticed that the room they were in was so beautiful.

"We'll be staying here tonight." He simply said.

"But this must be so expensive…." She just said. He room was like made of gold. She saw a giant mirror on the right wall of the room. It was framed in gold. She went over it and saw herself. She looked very beautiful in her black dress. From the mirror she saw Randy coming towards her. Looking clad in his Armani suit.

"You look so beautiful hon." Randy told her and embraced her from behind.

"I'd say the same for you." She smiled at him.

"I have something for you." He said and took one box, which contained his grandma's necklace.

"Do I have to close my eyes?" Stacy asked, Randy chuckled a bit at her question.

"If you want to…" he just said and opened the box slowly and pulled out the beautiful necklace. He carefully placed it around Stacy's slender neck. She was startled a bit when she felt the cold thing on her neck and opened her eyes. And she saw the most wonderful necklace in her whole life.

"It's so beautiful." She gasped.

"It suits you." He whispered to her ear and kissed her cheek gently.

At the very center of the room was a gold chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Expensive looking paintings with gold frames adorned the room. The room also has a fireplace. It was already lighted and the fire was crackling merrily. The sofas all have gold linings.

"You haven't seen the rest of these yet." Randy told her and took her by the hand and led her towards the outside of the room. There was their dinner, waiting under the bright moonlight. Candles surrounded the place so it glowed like gold.

"Have a seat…" Randy said as he offered Stacy a chair in front of a table with another candle. "Thanks." She said and looked at the beautiful view. Randy took the other chair and sat opposite to her.

After a few chats they started their dinner. As they finished eating, Stacy took her napkin to wipe the side of her mouth. But as she grabbed the napkin she saw a velvet box lying beneath it. She looked at Randy questioningly. He just smiled and nodded. She took it as a sign to open the small box. Somehow she knows what Randy is up to. She slowly opened the box, her heart beating faster than ever. Lying inside the box was the ring Randy and John bought that afternoon. They stayed in silence when Randy broke it.

"I love you Stace…" he murmured softly. Stacy just stayed quiet and looked at him as blankly as she could.

"We've grown and change during the time we had together. You have change and yet you're still the same girl I loved from the very first day I met you. I'll never forget those moments we shared. We'll be together forever because of that and so many other things. I love you and I promise I'll never let you down."

"Stace, please say something. I never thought I would ever feel this way towards a girl. You have made me so complete. My life was never much like this before you came. You made me so happy. And I know that you feel the same way."

"Randy I do." She admitted.

"And I wanna spend the rest of my days with you. Please say yes Stace. Will you marry me?" Randy said.

"I love you Randy…" she just answered and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

a/n: so how was it? i hope you liked it! i was supposed to put torrie and john's date in this chap but i noticed it's already long. so i am just gonna put it in the next chap... i hope you are not wondering about where melina and her guys are... i promise they're gonna appear in the next chaps and they'll cause big troubles. the last few chaps are kinda into the romantic and sweet mood... but in the next ones, you'll be reading chaps with angst perhaps? hmmm. please continue reading and don't forget to review on the way out! thanks a lot guys! p.s. i actually think i don't have the touch to write fics right now. i've just been writing a lot of poems the past days. :)

love ya bunches guys!

yanz3ll


	11. Chapter 11

"I wonder what Randy and Stacy are doing right now?" John wondered aloud.

"Why are you so curious?" Torrie asked suddenly.

"Oh it's just that Randy's gonna ask Stacy tonight to marry him." John blurted out.

"What? Wow! That's so cool!" Torrie exclaimed. She's all excited for her friend. She knows how much she loves Randy.

"Whoa! Don't tell anyone okay? Randy said it's best to hush it first." John said and Torrie nodded.

"So where to now Dr. of Thuganomics?" Torrie asked sweetly.

"We're gonna dance the night away babe." John said suddenly. He looked at Torrie nervously, waiting for her reaction when he said the word babe and was relieved to see her smile.

"You're just so pretty when you smile." John complimented. Torrie blushed a bit. She has already heard that compliment so many times and yet it feels so sweet when it comes from John.

"Thanks." She just said. "Where are we going again?" Torrie asked.

"Somewhere." John simply said. Torrie smiled secretly knowing that John wouldn't take her in a place that she wouldn't enjoy.

"Torrie, thanks for coming with me tonight." John said to her.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight John." She said simultaneously with John. They laughed a bit.

"Seriously Tor, you made me day when you said you'd go out with me tonight." John said, he was quite thankful that it was dark inside his car or Torrie might have noticed that he was blushing furiously now. And he thought he'd never blush like this time in his life!

"Really?" Torrie asked shyly. She had always been known to be quite aggressive when it comes to guys but when it comes to John, she'd act like some teenage girl who just had a talk with her first crush.

"I'd be doing nothing in my hotel room right now if I didn't go out with you." Torrie

"Yeah… So, we're here." John said and pulled the car over. He quickly came to Torrie's side and opened the car door for her.

"Thanks." Torrie said and smiled at him. John took her by the elbow and led the way inside the sophisticated bar.

"Hey, I know this is not exactly the type of date you've been expecting. You might be thinking that I'd bring you in some fancy hotel or a dinner by the beach but---" John started rambling nervously but he was stopped by Torrie. She pressed a finger to his lips to hush him up.

"That's okay. I'm really thrilled to be with you tonight. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna enjoy this night." Torrie said sincerely. "Come on."

They went to the bartender and Torrie ordered something to loosen up her nerves.

"One vodka martini please." Torrie told the bartender.

"Are you sure?" John asked her as Torrie finished the drink in one gulp.

"Whoa! Yeah, I need to loosen up my nerves." Torrie replied and winked at him. _"Now this is more like me." _She thought to herself.

"Don't get yourself drunk aiight!" John said and laughed a bit.

"Wow! Look! There's some live band tonight!" Torrie exclaimed happily.

"Yeah cool!" John agreed as he and Torrie pushed their way through the crowd to get in front.

"We have some Classic Special tonight!" the lead singer of the band said.

"Who'd want to sing for tonight?" the lead guitarist asked. "Wow look! It's Miss Wilson from the WWE!" the guitarist exclaimed when he noticed Torrie's figure among the crowd.

"Would you like to sing to us Miss Wilson?" the lead vocalist asked excitedly. Torrie's eyes twinkled like the stars as she turned her head towards John. John quickly understood that she wanted to sing and just nodded.

"Go ahead. Give them your best. I'll be here listening to you." John said and kissed Torrie's hand good luck.

"Cold hands, warm heart." He told her and squeezed her hand in assurance.

"Thanks John." Torrie said and made her way to the small stage.

"Looks like she's here with John Cena!" the drummer said. A lot of oohs and aahs were heard across the room. John just smiled as Torrie blushed again.

"What classic song would you like to sing?" the vocalist whispered to her.

"Everlasting Love by Sandra." Torrie said shyly as she secretly looked at John.

"Alright." He replied and told his band mates what to play.

"Let's hit it! One, two, three!" and they were off. Torrie started singing and moved her body to the beat. She has a fantastic voice, John admitted as he listened to her voice. The song was kinda cheesy and Torrie kept her eyes on John during the whole time she was singing to song.

_...Open up your eyes  
then you'll realize _

Here I stand with me everlasting love.  
need you by my side  
there's so need to hide

You'll never be denied  
everlasting love!  
From the very start  
open up your heart

Be a lasting part of everlasting love...

"That was awesome! Thank you Torrie!" the band said together.

"How did I do?" Torrie asked excitedly and nervously as she approached John.

"You did great!" John said and embraced her tightly. And right on cue, the band played a sweet classic song, Crazy for You by Madonna. Torrie looked over her shoulder to see the band smiling at her and John.

"Wanna dance?" John whispered to her.

"I'd love to." Torrie replied as John loosened his embraced and danced with Torrie in the sweet beat. She rested her head on his shoulder and let John guide her throughout the dance.

...I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all...

After the song has finished, John looked at Torrie in the eyes and saw something. Something that made him really happy. But it was all too perfect to conitnue…

"Torrie I---" but he wasn't able to finish his words as a newcomer came to Torrie's side and pulled her away. It was none other than…

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Billy asked with a fake smile plastered on his lips.

"Bi-Billy?" Torrie asked nervously.

"Yes sweetie. This is Billy." He said super sweetly. "What are you doing here with Cena?"

"We're just hanging out." Torrie said as she looked at John apologetically.

"But does Mr. Cena here know that you're with me?" Billy said and smiled evilly at John.

"Yo, Billy, we were just hanging out. Nothing more." John said and smiled bitterly.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I take Torrie now so we could go home." Billy said as he gripped Torrie's wrist tightly. Torrie winced a bit but never let John see it.

"Sure, why would I mind?" John said and turned to Torrie.

"Billy, you just go ahead, I'll follow." Torrie said and Billy hesitantly agreed.

"John, I'm sorry if this is how our date ended." Torrie said shamefully.

"It's okay, it was no one's fault. You'd better go. Billy's waiting for you." John said and tucked a few strands of hair into her ear.

"I did have a very wonderful night. I will never ever forget this." Torrie said and kissed John not on the cheek but on the lips. John was shocked and couldn't move. He didn't see Torrie wipe away tears from her cheeks.

"Torrie?" was all he managed to say.

"_How am I suppose to love him when I'm stuck with Billy?" _Torrie thought bitterly.

"_At least he knows that I really like him." _Torrie thought again. _"He does, doesn't he?" _

_a/n: so hi again guys! what are you up to this season! hehe. i hope you liked this chap. i won't be updating soon, since it's the holidays and i'm gonna meet up with some friends and my family. see you next chap! r&r!_


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell were you thinking going out with that thug John Cena?" Billy demanded as they got outside the bar.

What they didn't know that pairs of eyes were following them ever since Billy approached Torrie and John.

"I'm gonna follow them…" Melina said to Mercury and Nitro when she noticed Billy pulling Torrie outside.

"Go. I feel we're gonna bust something big with this." Nitro said and smirked.

"I'll come with you." Mercury said and followed Torrie and Billy outside and made sure that they're not seen.

"Answer me Torrie! What were you doing with Cena?" he repeated in more firm tone. Something green and slimy was boiling up his chest.

"We were just having a great time together. What does it matter to you?" Torrie snapped. She's not gonna cry and plead to him to stop eating her head off. She's sick and tired of it.

"Oooh! What does it matter to me? You learned how to fight back now that you're with that street dog Cena?" Billy said and pulled a handful of Torrie's hair.

"Get off me Billy!" Torrie said, struggling to free from Billy.

"Don't you remember Torrie that I'm still your husband? You are married to me!" Billy told her, his other hand held her face roughly.

"You were never a good husband Billy. You were never my husband." Torrie said and slapped Billy's hand away from her face. Billy let go of her. Torrie glared at him for a long time and walked away towards her car.

"Get out of my life Billy! I don't need a piece of crap like you in my fucking life!" Torrie exclaimed but Billy just laughed at her.

"They really have some serious issues between them, huh Mercury?" Melina said, listening in rapt attention to Torrie and Billy's conversation.

"Yeah, but we still haven't got anything that we could use against them." Mercury said, shaking his head.

"Are you joking? This? What do you think of this? We can use this against Torrie!" she said incredulously.

"Don't the Smack Down locker room know about this? I think they know that Torrie's marriage to Billy was crap!" Mercury said to her, rubbing his chin.

"Half of them knows, half of them doesn't." Melina answered doubtfully. "Just listen, maybe we'll learn more things we can use against them."

"Well then, don't you remember Katie?" Billy told her mockingly. Torrie stopped dead in her tracks.

Melina and Mercury looked at each other as if to say 'This is it.'

"Don't you remember Katie? You know the woman you almost killed?" Billy told her in an evil voice. Torrie turned around, her eyes were firing with anger but it suddenly turned to sadness and she was in the verge of tears.

"Billy…" she said desperately.

"Why Torrie? You remember her?" Billy asked her mockingly.

"Billy, stop this, I'm begging you…" Torrie said as she made her way back to him.

"Conscience eating you up sweetie?" Billy said to her as he smiled sadistically.

"What do you want Billy?" Torrie asked him, never meeting his gaze as she looked at the cold hard pavement instead.

"Money Torrie. That's what I need." Billy replied as he took her face in his hands. Torrie turned her face away. _"Figures! He needs money so he'd shut up." _Torrie thought bitterly.

"Depends on how much you want to give. The bigger, the longer I'll keep the secret." Billy said to her.

"You know I don't have that large amount of money." Torrie said.

"Tsk, tsk. Too bad sweetie." Billy said and slowly turned away. "Too bad coz the whole world is gonna learn about your dirty secret." He said and started to walk to his parked car.

"Billy wait!" Torrie said, running up to him.

"Did you call?" Billy asked her with a fake concern look on his face. Torrie breathe a lot of air and sighed heavily before speaking up to him again.

"Here." Torrie said and handed Billy a bundle of hundred dollar bills. "If… if you still need more, just… just look for me in the hotel I'm staying." She continued sadly and started to turn away but Billy held her hand.

"I never made a mistake in marrying you honey." Billy told her and smiled more sadistically. Torrie just kept quiet and looked at him bitterly.

"_I made the biggest mistake in marrying you Kidman." _Torrie thought. It was useless to talk to Billy, he'll blackmail her even more.

"Plan A is on the move." Melina said and looked at Mercury who just nodded at her.

The two of them watched Billy drive away from the parking area and Torrie walking towards the road and called a cab.

Meanwhile, inside the bar…

"One gin tonic please." John told the bartender. As soon as the bartender handed the drink, John drank it in one gulp. He signaled to the bartender that he wants another one.

"Hey!" a gruff voice said from behind.

"Hey, it's you big guy." John said in reply when he saw the big man behind him.

"One minute I saw you dancing with the lovely Torrie Wilson and the next minute here you are drinking alone. What's up, man?" he asked.

"Aren't we gonna dance?" Lita whined to the newcomer.

"Wait a minute babe. We need to talk." He said. The redhead just nodded and went to the dancefloor.

"So you wanna tell me what's up?" Dave asked him again.

"Nothing man." John answered shortly.

"Where's Torrie?" he asked him again.

"She's gone. She already left with Billy." He answered bitterly.

"Ooh, love triangle." Batista teased. John just glared at him.

"It's really mixed up you know? She's married but I love her. And I'm guessing she likes me too but she couldn't be because she's married. So I guess it's pointless from the beginning when I started making moves on her." John started rambling and suddenly sighed. "We kissed. And I felt a spark that I never felt with any other girls!" John said in a small voice.

"Uh… I'm not good in giving advises man. I always do it the rough way! Animal style you know? So I'm telling you, fight for what you want! Don't let another predator take your prey away from you, that's what I'm saying." Dave said and took one shot of gin tonic himself before going to the dancefloor to dance with Lita.

"Yeah right!" John snorted and took another shot before leaving the bar.


	13. Chapter 13

"So how was your night?" John asked Randy and Stacy the next morning while they were on the elevator coming down for breakfast.

"Terrific! We're engaged." Stacy said proudly as she showed John her engagement ring. John just smiled and didn't bother telling Stacy that she picked the ring for them.

"Congratulations again, man." John said to Randy and hugged Stacy in a friendly way. The three of them came out of the elevator as it came to a halt.

"Thanks." Randy and Stacy said together as they walked to the restaurant of the hotel.

"Speaking of last night. How did it go with Torrie?" Randy asked him cheerfully, expecting a happy reply from his best friend. But instead John didn't answer. Not right away. Stacy snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Hey, John. You there? What's wrong?" Stacy asked him.

"Uh. Well, it was okay." John just answered and left Randy and Stacy gawking at his back as he walked away from them.

"What's wrong with him?" Randy thought out loud while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. Maybe something went wrong." Stacy answered, thinking about John's sudden change of attitude.

"Maybe I should go talk to him. And uh, you go talk to Torrie. What do you think?" Randy suggested.

"That would be a great idea I think. Maybe after breakfast?" Stacy pouted and Randy just laughed when he heard the sound of Stacy stomach.

"See I told you I'm hungry." Stacy said as she slapped Randy's arm playfully.

"I can see that. Looks like my fiancée does have a big appetite." Randy joked and Stacy just laughed with them and continue walking towards the restaurant part of the hotel, pushing the thought of John and Torrie to the back of their heads.

John was nowhere to be found in the restaurant. Randy noticed it immediately the moment they entered the restaurant. Torrie wasn't in there either.

"Maybe they've eloped!" Randy said stupidly.

"Uh, earth to Randy. John was acting bummed when we mentioned Torrie this morning. What are the chances that they've eloped when they seemed to be in a fight." Stacy said giving Randy a duh look.

"How do you know all these things?" Randy asked surprisingly, Stacy just raised Stacy and gave him an I-can't-believe-you're-asking-me-that look. Randy just shrugged his shoulders, waiting for Stacy's answer.

"I'm a girl. I know how these things go." She answered simply and picked up the table napkin and wiped the side of her lips with it.

"Catch you later." Stacy said and kissed Randy full on the lips.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked her.

"You were going to talk to John right? And I'm going to talk to Torrie. I'll catch you later honey." Stacy said. "I love you." She whispered before setting off.

"_Women." _Randy thought and shook his head. Then he sat up and went to the place he knew where John would be…  
"Hey John." Randy said as he poked his head inside a city pub. It was completely deserted except for the two people in there, John and the bartender. John raised hi head up and saw Randy Orton coming towards him.

"Hey Randy." He replied back then gulped one shot of martini.

"It's you." John replied nonchalantly as he ordered another shot.

"I don't know what happened last night between you and Torrie. And I know this is actually none of my business but you know that if you have a problem you can really talk to me. So spill it out man." Randy sat as he sat beside his bestfriend. John looked at Randy's ring finger, he knows that one of these days, there's going to be a wedding band in it. He looked at his face and sighed.

"Well alright. Here goes…" John started.

Meanwhile…

"Torrie? Are you in there? It's me Stacy…" Stacy said as she knocked softly on Torrie's hotel room. She was getting worried by the minute. All the time she was knocking on her friend's door, there was this odd and faint music from within and she could hear sobs.

"What could have John done to make Torrie act like this?" Stacy asked herself wonderingly. She was still knocking softly while thinking when Torrie finally opened the door. Stacy saw that Torrie has this very funny smile plastered on her face and her eyes were red and swollen. Stacy just raised an eyebrow and let herself in.

"What happened?" Stacy asked carefully.

"What do you mean what happened?" Torrie asked and never removing her funny smile.

"Tor, you know you don't make such a great actress. Plus your eyes are all red and puffy. What happened?" Stacy pointed out as she sat on the comfy loveseat.

"I was watching a movie. A sad love story." Torrie reasoned.

"You don't have to lie you know. I know something's wrong. John's been acting fishy at breakfast." Stacy told her. "Plus he was not looking happy at all. And why were you not down at breakfast?" Stacy added.

"I… I…" and Torrie surrendered. She knew she couldn't lie all her life. She needs an outlet. She needs a friend who'd listen to her. She looked at Stacy. She has always been there ever since she entered the industry. She sighed and sat down beside Stacy.

"Billy ruined my night. He ruined our night. Billy ruined my life!" Torrie exclaimed suddenly. Stacy was shocked with her sudden outburst.

"When we arrived at the bar. I was so nervous." Torrie said.

(okay, guys, this part is a split scene between John and Torrie. they are not in the same place okay?)

"I guess we were both nervous." John meanwhile said to his friend Randy.

"You got nervous on a date?" Randy asked incredulously. "You're kidding man."

"No I'm not Randy. It's different with Torrie. It's not like any other dates I had in the past." John said.

"It was the most perfect night in my life." John said to Randy. He was looking at the door blankly.

"She sang this classic song." John continued as he reminisced at what happened the night before.

"Everlasting Love… That what I sang last night." Torrie said to Stacy.

"The vocalist of the band saw me and he called me to sing. Then he saw that I was with John." Torrie said as a faint smile appeared on her lips.

"Then what happened?" Stacy asked curiously.

"The people in the bar was really curious to see us together." Torrie replied.

"Then after she sang. We danced." John said.

"It was so romantic! It was like my first dance back in high school!" Torrie said as her eyes shone brightly.

"But Kidman came along." John said to Randy.

"Billy Kidman?" Randy asked, he was purely shocked.

"Yeah." John answered.

"I thought Billy was away..." Stacy wondered out loud.

"He threatened me Stace, he said that if i don't give him money he'll spread my secret!" Torrie said in the verge of tears.

"No way! Don't worry, we'll find a way to stop him." Stacy assured Torrie. Torrie hugged Stacy gratefully.

"Thanks." she said.

"Wait, hold on. But what happened before Billy showed up?" Randy asked.

"I told you we danced." John said.

"And?" Randy urged John to spill it out.

"Before she left, she kissed me..." John said, he was a bit dazed at the thought he was remembering. Randy patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry man, things will be clearer one way or another. Just fight for her, you know?" Randy advised him.

"For being two men who are so different from each other, you do have something common with Batista." John told him and smiled as he remembered what Batista had told him last night.

"We really are different..." Randy admitted.

Later that night as the superstars reached the arena…

"Ah just the people I want to see!" Theodore Long said as he clapped his hands when he saw John, Randy and Stacy walking towards the arena.

"Mr. Long!" Randy greeted the SmackDown General Manager, Stacy just smiled at him.

"Sup man?" John said as he shook hands with the older man.

"I really want to you." Theodore Long said to them more seriously.

"What about Mr. Long?" Stacy asked curiously.

"To my office. Come on." He replied and led the way. John and Randy looked at each other quizzically and followed the GM.

"Well?" Randy asked when he closed the door of Long's office.

"MNM." Mr. Long said to them. Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"MNM has been bugging me to meet you in a match. They've been bugging me nonstop. I'm getting tired of their usual talk on how they should be WWE Tag Team Champions." Theodore Long said exasperatedly.

"So? We face them in a match tonight!" John said just like it was nothing as he leaned back to his chair.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Randy agreed.

"Well then, tonight. It will be MNM against Randy and John for a non-title match." Theodore said.

"Why not make it a title match Mr. Long. It will be worth fighting for." Stacy asked.

"No Stacy. I have something bigger in mind." The GM said as he smiled inwardly.

"Okay now that was weird." Stacy said to the two guys after they came out of Theodore Long's office.

"Whatever he wants." John just muttered darkly when he saw MNM coming towards them.

"So what's it like to be WWE Tag Team champions?" Nitro asked them arrogantly.

"Yeah does it feel great?" Mercury added.

"You better savor that feeling because we're taking our titles back!" Melina piped in.

"Aww too bad honey! We're actually planning on keeping it with us longer." Stacy answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be so sure Legs." Mercury said as he eyed Stacy's body. This didn't came unnoticed to Randy who quickly grabbed Mercury's fur collar.

"You're getting your eyes off my girl or I'm gonna beat you to pieces." Randy threatened and pushed Mercury away.

"Chill man!" Nitro said. Stacy glared at MNM and went beside Randy.

"See you tonight!" John said as he shoved Nitro aside and the three of them walked pass them.

"Oh and before I forget, we are totally going to kick your ass later tonight." Stacy said before finally walking away.

"Alright folks. Let's get down to our main event here in Hartford, Connecticut! WWE Tag Team Champions Randy Orton and John Cena are going to square off against MNM." Tazz said over the mic on the commentator's table.

"Right! Their rivalry has started when the team of Randy Orton and John Cena defeated MNM to get the Tag Team Titles last month." Michael Cole added.

"Since then, MNM has been bugging for a match against the new champs!" Tazz said.

"Enough talk Tazz, let's watch as these guys do it on the ring!" Michael Cole said as he waited with anticipation. MNM came down the ramp as 'paparazzi' took pictures of them. Then the mix of Randy, John and Stacy's entrance music came on the loudspeaker.

Randy and Nitro started the match...

hold on for the next chap guys! hope you like reading this one. sorry for the very long update. i had this very awful writer's block and you might have noticed with my past chaps. i didn't feel like writing... neways. i hope you'd be kind to drop reviews or anything you want to say... thanks guys.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hold it! Hold it playa!" Theodore Long said on the mic before the match could continue any further.

"What does Theodore Long want now?" Tazz asked.

"Before this match goes any further. I would like to make some adjustments…" he started pacing down the ramp. Stacy felt cold and numb all over. Somehow she knows that she's involve.

"What do you mean dawg?" John asked.

"MNM has asked me that they would like to join forces with the strongest man alive today. You might remember him. He's a very good friend of mine." Theodore said and a very familiar music went on the speakers. It was Mark Henry's.

"What the--- This is set up Mr. Long!" Randy yelled from inside the ring.

"Unlike you Randy. We know how to mingle with power. And when you know how to mingle with power, you get what you want." Melina smirked from ear to ear. Stacy was about to get her hands on Melina but before she could, Theodore spoke once again.

"Hold it Stacy. I'm not done yet. I'm changing this match to no disqualification handicap tag team match which means it's going to be MNM and Mark Henry against Randy Orton and John Cena. And if MNM wins they are going to earn a title shot at your Tag Team Titles." Teddy said and moved as though he was done. But as Randy and Nitro move to resume their match, he spoke again.

"And before I forget playa. Stacy, Mark wants you to manage him. So if your team loose, you're managing Mark Henry." Theodore said and walked away.

"What?" Stacy asked, purely shock of what Theodore had said. Randy who was on the ring was shocked too and forgot about Nitro.

"You're twisted! You're sick!" he exclaimed at the leaving GM but Theodore just ignored him and smiled evilly.

"Watch your back Randy." He said and exited the ramp. Randy looked at his back and saw Nitro trying to run him down. He moved out of the way. He looked at Stacy who was on the verge of tears and was silently pleading for Randy to win the match as soon as possible.

"Don't worry babe." He wanted to say. But he returned to Nitro and started to beat him down. He's feeling more up for battle after what Theodore did.

He picked up Nitro and pushed him towards a corner post and started giving him chops. It was like being hit by a frying pan. He was so angry that he could have killed Nitro. He pulled Nitro and Irish whipped him towards the other corner post. Randy moved to run down Nitro but Melina pulled Nitro by the leg and Randy hit the turnbuckle hard. Randy was down and Nitro seized the opportunity to tag Mercury in. After tagging Mercury in, Mercury started giving Randy mounted punches on the head but went only as far as six as Randy gave Mercury a lowblow. Melina yelled at the ref but the ref reminded her that it was a no disqualification match. Melina looked like she was gonna explode but she just kept her cool and continued to watch the match. Randy was dominating the match until Nitro handed Mercury a steel chair and whacked Randy around the head.

"Randy!" Stacy screamed when she saw Randy fall down. Without much thinking Stacy got inside the ring.

"Stacy no!" John called but it was too late as Stacy was already pulling Randy towards their corner. But before Stacy could finally get out of the ring, Mercury tapped her shoulder. Stacy reacted on impulse and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to Mercury but Mercury grabbed her leg. He had this evil expression on his face while he was holding Stacy leg. Randy who was recovering from the blow saw what Mercury was doing and tried to get up and tagged John in.

"Stacy…" he moaned. John who was still fresh, got inside the ring and gave Mercury a punch on the face. He was able to let Stacy go. Stacy immediately got out of the ring and attended to Randy who was now outside the ring.

"You alright babe?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry about me." Randy said. "If Mercury lay one more hand on you, I'm gonna rip him apart." He said.

"Just rest Randy so that you can fight." Stacy said as she watched John battle with Mercury. She was silently cheering for John to succeed.

But Melina was doing her thing now. She ordered Mark Henry to get inside the ring and beat John down. Mark followed and went inside and pulled John away from Mercury and started giving him chops. As John was lying on the mat seeing stars, he jumped on John and John felt as though his whole life had ended. Mark was smiling sadistically as he was sitting on John. Nitro got inside the ring too and he put a foot on John's face and Mercury was laughing at the scene. Melina ordered her paparazzi to take a picture of the 'glorious' event.

"Randy, can you get in the ring? John is so badly punished." Stacy said, her voice full of concern for her best friend. She looked at the steel chair which was lying a few feet from her.

Should she take the chance and get inside the ring once again? Maybe she was staring on the steel chair for so long that Randy read her mind of what she was about to do.

"Stacy don't! Don't risk your life in there. I'll do it." Randy said and forced himself to get up. But before he could finally get up, a person dressed in John Cena's hoody and black pants came running down the ramp with a sledge hammer in hand.

"Oh my God! Who's that?" Cole asked.

"Must be someone who wants Stacy's team to win. It's a good thing! This might level the match up." Tazz said.

The person dressed black looked at the steel chair on the mat, kicked it away and whacked Mercury first on the back of the head. Then Nitro and Mark Henry. The person leaned down and checked on John Cena and whispered something on his ear. Melina who looking like a vulture, saw a few strands of golden blonde hair fall down from the hood and she smirked. The person dressed in black pulled John towards his corner and quickly got out of the ring and ran away.

John tried his best to tag Randy in and succeeded. The referee had ordered Nitro and Mark Henry out of the ring since they weren't the legal men. Melina checked up on them and uttered a silent oath that the person who interrupted the match is gonna pay.

"Haven't I told you that you get away from my girl?" Randy asked Mercury who was still smiling evilly.

"So? Dude you're girlfriend has smooth legs and I just resist it." He said maniacally.

"You asshole!" Randy yelled and started giving him hard shots to the sternum. He brought mercury up and Mercury leaned on the ropes for support. Randy gave him a clothesline and Mercury fell over the top rope. Randy yelled at the middle of the ring and beat his hands on his chest like King Kong. The fans cheered loudly and chanted. RKO! RKO! Randy gave the fans his infamous smirk. As Mercury was getting up from the floor, Randy gave him a baseball slide.

"Randy tag me in!" John said. Randy looked at his partner and hesitated but tagged John in nevertheless. Melina ran to check on Mercury but Stacy came from behind her and pulled her hair so that they face each other.

"Let go of me you skinny bitch!" Melina said and this made Stacy's temper reach the boiling point.

"Shut your dirty mouth you fugly slut!" Stacy yelled in return and slapped Melina hard. Melina busted her lip and hit the stairs. The two divas started a catfight outside the ring. They were pulling each other's hair and clawing each other.

But what they didn't saw was that Mark Henry was dominating Randy outside the ring. He was beating Randy mercilessly.

Mercury and Nitro were double-teaming against John inside the ring.

They executed the snapshot on John and Nitro took John's WWE Championship belt from the sidelines and hit John's with it. John was out cold and Mercury was able to pick up the win by covering John with a 1,2,3.

"The winner for this match up, MNM and Mark Henry!" the ring announcer said. Mark Henry stopped beating Randy down and Stacy and Melina stopped their catfight.

"Sorry honey! It looks like we just earned a shot at the Tag Team Belts and you're managing Mark Henry whether you like it or not." Melina mocked Stacy.

"Shut up bitch!" Stacy said, she felt like crying but before she let one tear drop fall, she gave Melina one roundhouse kick and went over to Randy.

"Randy?" Stacy asked slowly.

"Stace?" Randy asked in return. He didn't know what to say so he just hugged Stacy tight like somebody was going to take her away from him.

"You're coming with me Stacy!" Mark said as he forcefully pulled Stacy away from Randy.

"No! Don't take her!" Randy pleaded.

"Make me!" he mocked and pulled Stacy like some rag doll.

"I'll get you back Stacy!" Randy promised.

a/n: okay so i made theodore long a heel here. i wanted to make his character a bit interesting so i hope you like it. r&r peeps! thanks a bunch!


	15. Chapter 15

"How are you feeling Stacy?" Melina asked her mockingly the moment they stepped behind the curtain. Stacy reacted on impulse and pulled Melina's hair and slapped her hard that the latter fell to the floor.

"That's the last time you're going to lay your hands on me Stacy!" Melina screamed angrily.

"Yes. Miss Keibler that's the last time you are going to lay your hands on the lovely Melina." Theodore Long suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said to her.

"What do you mean now Mr. Long?" Stacy asked, her voice was a mix of exasperation, desperation and anger.

"If you ever lay a finger on Melina Stacy, I'm going to strip John Cena and Randy Orton their Tag Team belts." Theodore threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Stacy stopped dead and glared at Theodore Long.

"You might have forgotten about one thing Stacy." Theodore said and leaned close to Stacy.

"I'm the General Manager. I can do anything." He whispered at her. Stacy felt cold fury wash over her as she studied Theodore Long's features.

"See. I told you not to mess with us Keibler." Melina said and walked away with Nitro and Mercury who were guffawing stupidly. Mark Henry was looking at her like some hungry predator ready to pounce on his next prey.

"Oh and by the way Stacy, tell your friend John Cena that he's facing Mark Henry for the WWE Championship next SmackDown." Theodore Long added with a nasty smile.

"Assholes!" Stacy muttered under her breath as she walked towards their locker room. She was pretty sure that Randy and John are waiting for her there. She hastened her pace, her heart was beating furiously inside her chest.

The moment she reached the door, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Stacy!" Randy and John exclaimed worriedly when they saw Stacy on the doorway.  
"Are you alright?" Randy asked her in slight panic as he hugged her close.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Unfortunately, you two aren't." Stacy said. She's been battling with herself if she should tell them about Theodore Long's threat.

"Why?" John asked.

"I'm stuck with Mark Henry and I can't do anything about it." Stacy felt like crying.

"Don't worry babe. We're not asking you to do something about this. We're doing something for this to stop." Randy tried assuring her.

"But Randy… as much as I want to slap Melina's mouth off her face I can't! Teddy told me that he's going to strip your titles if I do." Stacy told them.

"He's a bastard…" John said through gritted teeth.

"John, you're facing Mark Henry next week for the WWE Championship." Stacy said slowly.

"No other stipulations?" John asked calmly. He's been expecting something like this to happen the minute he saw Mark Henry walked down the ramp earlier that evening. He's been eyeing his belt since then. Stacy was a bit shock when she saw his expression. She has been expecting that John would burst with anger.

"I'm a soldier Stace. And a soldier never backs down. He fights, he fights for the people and win." John told her when he saw her confused look. He took it that Stacy was surprise with his answer.

"John…" Stacy couldn't find anything else to say.

"Don't worry John can handle this." Randy said as he gave Stacy's hand a soft squeeze.

"I… I know." She just answered and hoped that John would overcome Mark Henry next week.

"I'm just grateful that someone was there on the match to help us." Stacy said out of the blues as she remembered that someone came to help them.

"Yeah… but I guess the help went to waste. We did loose the match. And we lost you." Randy answered.

"At least the person managed to whacked them with a sledge." Stacy said. She turned her head towards John who was being quiet all the time.

"If I wasn't smart enough I would have thought it was Triple H who came to help us." Randy chuckled a bit when he remembered his former mentor's signature object.

"Yeah, but H would never come to SmackDown and just do that. Who could it be?" Stacy answered. She's been racking her brain to find the answer of the question.

"Yeah, it's not Triple H. Me too… I just don't know who it is. What about you John? Who do you think it was?" Randy asked his mate.

"Huh? I don't know…" John said never looking into Randy the whole time.

"Are you sure? I mean, he did whisper something in your ear?" Stacy pushed.

"Are you sure that it's a he?" Randy asked suspiciously.

"Well, what do you mean? A she?" Stacy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh guys… I'll talk to you later, I… I just need to see… err... someone." John said and walked out of the room.

Stacy just shrugged her shoulders at Randy when he cast her an inquiring look after John closed the door.

"Don't worry Stace, everything will be okay… soon." Randy said at Stacy and he took his cellphone from his bag and dialed a number.

"Yo! Hunter!" Randy said after a few rings.

"Randy? That you?" Hunter Hearst Helmsley asked, he was mildly surprised to hear from Randy.

"Yeah, it's me man." Randy replied and sighed.

"I thought you'd be in your hotel room by now laying in bed in pain." Hunter said and laughed a bit.

"Huh?" Randy asked confusedly.

"I mean I saw your match with MNM and that ugly giant Mark Henry and I expect that you're moaning in pain by now." Hunter answered.

"You mean you saw the match? Where?" Randy questioned.

"On the TV of course! Where'd you expect me to watch it." Hunter said dismissively as if he were stating the obvious.

"So it wasn't you who ran down the ramp to help us?" Randy asked his old mentor.

"No way! Why should I fly two hundred miles just to save your neck from a match? And besides I have to take care of my wife and my son to be." Hunter said, his eyes twinkling like a kid.

"Oh! Yeah, congratulations to you and Stef." Randy said, his voice loosing a bit of enthusiasm.

"What gave you the idea that it was me?" Hunter suddenly asked.

"Believe it or not, the sledgehammer." Randy answered and laughed a bit and Hunter couldn't stop himself but laughed with Randy.

"You punk!" he answered and a hearty laughter was heard over the line.

"So tell me about what's going on with SD right now?" Hunter shifted the topic.

"Well, you've seen SmackDown tonight right. That will tell you the whole story." He answered exasperatedly.

"Tell me." Triple H said.

"You know you can be a girl with this gossiping you know." Randy commented.

"Haha. Funny. You telling me or not? I might be able to help you…" Triple H said and Stef's voice from somewhere. Randy got the idea and started…

"Well, as you know, Long's gone psycho and has ordered Stacy to manage Mark Henry. He said he's going to strip the Tag Team titles from us if Stacy ever lay a hand on that slut Melina. John's going to face Henry next week." Randy told him.

"That's tough man. Don't worry, I'll talk to Vince about this. He'd might be able to shed some light on this. He's the mighty Vincent Kennedy Macmahon after all." Hunter said. "Ouch! Stef!" Hunter suddenly said when Stephanie pinched him.

"Oooh, you're telling daddy Vince." Randy mocked him.

"Hey stop it or I'm not going to help you." Triple H said and smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks Hunter." Randy said.

"Anytime man." Hunter replied.

"And man, I'm getting married." Randy informed the older man.

"To Stacy? That's great!" Hunter said.

"Thanks man. I'd better go." Randy just said.

"Yeah. Bye." Hunter answered and hung up.

"It wasn't Hunter." Randy said to Stacy. And Stacy just gave him this I-told-you-it-wasn't-him look.

John looked at the name hanging on the door. He drew a deep breath and knocked.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"It's me…" John just replied and the door slowly creaked open. John offered a smile to the person in front of him, which was returned doubtfully.

"Can I come in?" John asked and the person opened the door to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" the person asked him.

"I just wanna say thank you for helping us out tonight." John said without any further ado.

"It… it was nothing." The stranger answered.

"It was a big thing! You saved my neck! And that's not nothing! Just like what I'm feeling for you, it's not nothing!" John raised his voice a bit.

"John…" the person pleaded.

"So you know Torrie, it's not easy to say yes to forget about you. You shouldn't go whispering to people to forget you. You're an extraordinary person and you're hard to forget." John said with pleading eyes.

"It isn't that simple John. I'm stuck in a complicated life." Torrie said.

"Then make me part of it so that I can take you out from being stuck." John told her.

But suddenly, Torrie's cellphone rang. She picked it up to see who it was, but it was unlisted. She answered it…

"I know what you did this evening… and I know about your secret." A voice said. "Meet me… or I'm gonna tell the whole world about it." Torrie looked at John and dropped her cellphone to the floor.

_a/n: oh so sorry it took me a long time to update this fic... it's just that i'm waiting for my creative juices to start pouring once again. i'm just so empty and brain drained lately. so i hope y'all like this chap... r&r, thanks guys!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Torrie, what's wrong?" John asked worriedly as he walked over to her and picked up Torrie's cellphone from the floor and looked at the name of the person who called just a moment ago. John raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was not registered on Torrie's phonebook.

"What's wrong?" John repeated his question as he placed the cellphone on a nearby table and held Torrie's hands securely to his chest. Torrie couldn't help but let her tears roll down freely. She felt so secure and safe with John. She looked into his eyes and battled with herself if she should tell John about what was stopping her from being with him.

"John? How much do you love me?" Torrie took all the courage she has in the world to ask John the question. John's eyes lit up when he heard the question and answered huskily and sincerely.

"More than anything in this damn world." John wiped Torrie's tears away with his hand and leaned closely to Torrie with his head inclined closely to Torrie's.

"No matter what you learn about me?" Torrie asked slowly.

"No matter what." John said, letting Torrie feel that his answer was final and unbreakable.

"I love you too John and I don't know if you'd still love me after this…" Torrie said and started to tell John about Billy's mistress and her supposed to be murder case. And Torrie confessed to John about Billy's conditions and his money demands. John was silent all throughout the talk. This made Torrie nervous, not knowing what John's reaction will be for he kept a very blank face.

"John?" Torrie called out his name, waiting for his response.

"Well, there's just one thing I have to say…" John decided to leave his sentence hanging for a while and then a smile broke into his face.

"Billy's crap!" he said and hugged Torrie tightly.

"Huh?" Torrie asked confusedly.

"Billy is full crap! He's too damn stupid to let you go! He's too damn a bastard to do this to you!" John said and stroked her hair.

"I wouldn't care if you did that to that girl… They deserved it! You're a great person Torrie and they're fools to not know it."

"I… I don't know what to say…" Torrie sobbed.

"I still love you… will that help you figure out what to say?" John said as he touched her chin.

"I love you too John." She finally said with tears still in her eyes.

"You still have one more thing to say…" John said. Torrie looked at him questioningly, John looked at the cellphone on the table and she quickly understood.

"It was Melina. She said we need to meet tonight because she knows that it was me who came to your aid earlier." Torrie explained.

"Tell you what, I'll come with you but I will not let them see me. Just in case they make a move that's stupid just like they are." John offered and Torrie hugged him tight.

"Thanks." Torrie said and kissed him on the lips. Torrie thought her move was stupid and backed away.

"I never thought I'd taste your lips ever again after that night on our first date." John said and smiled and this time it was he who started the kiss. It felt like it was eternity because they thought it would never end but the thought of Melina brought them back to reality.

"We have to go." Torrie said slowly after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah." John replied but managed to steal one more kiss from Torrie.

"I wonder where John is right now?" Stacy asked as she wondered out loud to Randy as they were getting inside Randy's car and ready to leave the arena.

"Did Melina gave you an address where you are going to meet?" John asked as they walked to the parking area.

"Yeah, she texted me where." Torrie answered nervously.

"Hey relax. You got me." John assured her one more time.

"I'm trying to put that in mind." Torrie answered.

"Come on." John said and guided Torrie inside his car. The short drive was very silent. And yet it was like one of those times that you can express a thousand emotions without even saying a single word. Like it was only their souls who were talking. Torrie turned her head to John and saw him looking at her. She smiled slowly and he quickly returned it along with a naughty wink.

"We're here." John finally said.

"Okay. We're here. Breathe." Torrie told her self and stepped out of the car. But before she could close the car door, John grabbed her arm and kissed it.

"Don't worry. I'm here." John assured her again. Torrie nodded and walked away. She slowly entered the spooky warehouse Melina had told her.

"Melina!" Torrie called out her archnemesis' name. Then from her left, Torrie heard clapping sounds. She quickly turned her head to see Melina clapping her hands as if she was watching something very entertaining.

"Bravo, Torrie! Bravo!" Melina said as her smirk grew wider with every step she takes going to Torrie.

"Cut the act Melina! What do you want?" Torrie asked firmly trying to hide her quavering tone.

"Ooh! Suddenly Torrie learns how to fight back!" Melina mocked her and Torrie just glared at the Latina.

"I'm not here for any of your crap Melina." She said coldly.

"Alright then, let's get down to business." Melina said and took a seat at the only chair in the empty warehouse.

"I want you to seduce John Cena and then dump him." Melina said a matter of factly.

"Seeing how he's so in to you, it wouldn't be hard I guess." Melina continued.

"And why do you think I would follow what you said." Torrie said in a challenging voice.

"Ooh, I wouldn't want the whole locker room or even the whole world to know about your attempted murder case." Melina said while checking her nails and stared at Torrie coldly.

"You bitch!" Torrie exclaimed and wanted to slap Melina's face off

"Nah uh Torrie." Melina said and with a snap of her fingers, Nitro and Mercury suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Torrie felt so much like a prey being watched by her predators.

"_John." _She whispered desperately.

"Don't worry Torrie. Nothing will happen to you if you just follow what I say." Melina said and touched Torrie's cheek.

"Date John Cena and dump him. That'll surely break him." Melina said. "Then I would do my thing and get on with Randy." She continued in a whisper but Torrie could still hear her words.

"Why are you doing this?" Torrie suddenly asked.

"It's actually none of your business but if you should know…" Melina started and continued. "They made us look like fools on their debut night on SmackDown. Nobody does that to MNM!"

"Yeah!" Nitro and Mercury agreed stupidly.

"So to get back at them, we formulated a plan. Break John Cena and we break their team." Melina continued further.

"It's like hitting two birds with one stone too. We break their team and I get the guy." Melina confessed and laughed evilly.

"So do as I say Wilson an my mouth will remain shut." Melina said and ordered Torrie to go.

Torrie got inside the car hurriedly and drove off.

When they finally got to a safe distance, John asked her what happened. Torrie looked at his face and remembered his promise to her earlier. Torrie stopped the car and faced John Cena.

"She wants me to date and dump you." She said and waited for his reply.

"So… you're dumping me?" John asked tentatively.

"Hell no! Why should I?" Torrie said.

"What else did she say?" John asked.

"Melina wants Randy for herself and she said that if I don't follow what she says, the whole world is gonna know about… about my secret." Torrie said sadly.

"Don't worry, we're gonna be two steps ahead of them. John said and took his cellphone and speed dialed a number and gave the phone to Torrie. Torrie looked at him confusedly and she quickly understood when she saw Stacy's name on the phone.

"Stace…" Torrie started and the other blonde listened carefully.

_a/n: so sorry if you don't like it guys.. i've been in trouble lately. so sorry.. i'm open for criticisms/comments/suggestions though. lol. sorry for the delayed update too. i still hope you like it. r&r pls. thanks all! and by the way, the end is near for this fic so watch out! i may be taking abreak from writing fics after i'm done with my current fics, too. check my profile, i'll post my whereabouts there and other things..._

_**yanzell**_


	17. Chapter 17

"So they wanna play dirty huh?" Randy said to them. They were all gathered together in John's hotel room.

"We'll give them dirty." Randy continued with gritted teeth.

"No, Randy. Why don't we play with them a bit?" Stacy suggested. A strange spark was in her eyes as she looked at John and Torrie.

"What do you mean?" Torrie asked cautiously.

"Well, they still don't know that we already know their plans thanks to you." Stacy said as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Go on…" John urged her to tell them what she meant.

"I'm thinking maybe it would be sweeter if we play along with them and act like they're winning but in the end…" Stacy said and Randy continued her thoughts.

"And in the end they'll be the laughing stock and they'll never know what hit them because of the humiliation." Randy said.

"You do read my mind." Stacy said and gave randy a kiss.

"That's why we're together." Randy replied and kissed Stacy back.

"Uh, before I end up puking right now, why don't you tell us how we're going to do it." John said as he looked at his two best buds shyly. He's pretty used to the fact that Randy and Stacy are a couple and is now engaged but he still feels a bit uneasy when they do their thing in front of him. Torrie just laughed along with Randy and Stacy when they saw his expression.

"Honestly John!"

"So I'm going to ask for a match against MNM---" Randy started but John interrupted him.

"How are you going to do that man? Long's on their side!" John said.

"Thanks for interrupting John." Randy said and looked at his best bud. "As I was saying, I'm going to ask a match against MNM with a little help from Hunter." Randy said.

"Another match against MNM?" John asked surprised.

"Oh this will not be an ordinary match." Randy said mysteriously.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Tag Team Championship. Introducing first the challengers from Los Angeles, California. MNM!" The ring announcer said over a loud noise of people. Some where chanting 'You suck' while some were cheering for MNM. MNM was looking more tense than usual and Melina was looking like she has eaten something rotten judging by the look of her face.

"I can't believe that these people still have fans cheering for them!" Stacy said incredulously.

"Now making their way to the ring being accompanied by Stacy Keibler, they are the Tag Team Champions John Cena and Randy Orton!"

"Isn't Stacy managing Mark Henry?" Tazz asked Cole.

"Yeah, I think she is obliged to do so." Cole answered.

"Well then, why is she still accompanying John and Randy to the ring?" Tazz asked again.

"Beats me. But I think it's okay because Mark Henry's not on the match. Unless if it's Mark Henry's match then Stacy would have to walk him to the ring." Cole replied.

"Uh! It brings shivers down my spine with the thought of Stacy walking down that ramp with Mark Henry!" Tazz exclaimed.

"Well yeah it brings shiver down my spine too. But wait I've just been informed that this is not an ordinary match!" Cole said which raised Tazz's eyebrows.

"Looks like this is not an ordinary match---" Tazz confirmed but he stopped in the middle of his words when Torrie Wilson's music hit the speakers. She was looking arrogant as she walked down the ramp.

"What's Torrie doing here?" Cole asked.

"I think she's here to give support to John Cena. I hear they've been going out for a while now." Tazz said a matter of factly.

"Oh!" Cole said faintly.

"Back to what I was saying. This is not going to be an ordinary match folks. The tag team champions Randy Orton and John Cena are going to defend their titles against MNM. But one thing is dead serious here. Their career in this business is on the line. Losers leave WWE!" Tazz announced to the crowd.

"They're dead!" Cole said.

"And to make things fair, according to the chairman of the board himself, the rest of the SmackDown roster is banned from ringside!"

"Wow! That's one fair thing that the chairman has done ever since… ever since now!"

Randy and Mercury started the match and they pushed each other around the ring. Melina was eyeing Torrie and Stacy angrily. Randy was finally able to push Mercury down the mat and started kicking his guts. It wasn't like Randy to that kind of move but he was angry. Mercury rolled out of the way to escape Randy's last kick. He rested on the turnbuckle trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Melina, I think your man is getting rusty!" Stacy said to the other diva.

"Yeah, maybe you should leave WWE!" Torrie said.

"Shut up bitch! Or else---"

"Or else what you're gonna tell them about my secret? Sorry Melina but you can't scare me now!" Torrie told her.

"Go on, tell them! I really don't care!" Torrie said and handed Melina a mic but Melina just looked at her angrily and did nothing.

Randy tried to crash Mercury against the turnbuckle but Mercury moved out of the way and Randy'' chest hit the turnbuckle instead.

"Ow! That must have hurt!" Cole commented.

"Yeah!" Tazz agreed.

Mercury then grabbed Randy's arm and irish whipped him to the ropes and tried to give Randy a clothesline as he bounced back from the ropes but Randy got down on the mat to escape it. Mercury dumbly turned around only to be hit by Randy's RKO. Randy quickly covered Mercury for the three count but Mercury kicked out at count number two.

"It's too early to end the match." Tazz commented.

"You think an RKO would bring me down Orton?" Mercury asked arrogantly.

"No, but maybe this will." Randy said and poke a thumb to the eye of Mercury and started giving him chops.

"Ric Flair taught Randy well!" Cole said and laughed.

Mercury backed down and tried to give Randy his own chops. But he just managed to give him one as Randy pushed him down the mat and he fell down. Randy looked at him and posed for greatness.

Mercury looked at him in anger and he quickly went to his corner to tag Nitro in. Randy motioned for Nitro to come forward and fight him. Nitro charged at Randy and hit him with a gore.

"Whoa! That's a first! Nitro using the gore!" Cole exclaimed in surprise. Randy fell down to the mat and clutched his stomach.

"You'll pay for that!" Randy said and charged back at Nitro. Randy was all over Nitro and gave him punches to the head The referee broke the two of them apart. Randy was so angry that he was suicidal.

"Randy, tag me in!" John called to his partner. Randy studied Nitro, he really wanted to beat him to pulp but he decided to tag John in. John fought Nitro with aggression. He was focused to win the match.

"This is for Torrie!" he exclaimed and picked up Nitro for an FU. He was successful in executing his move and he picked him up again. "And this is for messing with us!" John said and dropped him off again.

"Ow! Two FUs in a row!" Tazz said he felt that he could taste Nitro's pain. John dropped down for the cover but Melina grabbed the referee's leg to stop him from counting 1, 2, 3 on Nitro.

"Urgh! You skank!" Torrie exclaimed and pulled Melina off the referee. The referee quickly got down to count but it only reached to two as Nitro was able to kick out. Nitro hit John's head and John was thrown back to his corner. He tagged Randy in and randy and Nitro faced each other. He gave Nitro a back body drop and started punishing him severely. Melina tried to give Nitro moral support by slamming the mat with her fists. Randy followed his move with a missile drop kick and Nitro was down again. he then started giving him strong uppercuts and Nitro was forced to back away.

"No use Melina! You'd only hurt your little hands with that!" Stacy said bitchily and laughed.

Nitro was thrown over the ring and as he was standing up, Randy hit him with a baseball slide. Randy came down from the ring and pulled Nitro back to the ring. When they were at the middle of the ring, Randy put the sleeper hold on Nitro. Nitro's vision was starting to grow faint but Randy let him go when Mercury interfered and hit the back of Randy's head. John got inside the ring to get Mercury. He pulled him outside and started punching him. He irish whipped Mercury to the stairs and it scrambled with a loud bang. But Melina had slipped the WWE Championship belt inside the ring behind the referee's back and Nitro was able to hit Randy again. Stacy couldn't take it anymore as she went to Melina and grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her head to the announcer's table. John had crashed on one of the steel posts thanks to Mercury. Torrie quickly attended to John. Mercury went inside the ring and with Nitro, they tried to put Randy on the snapshot but John quickly followed inside to stop it. The legal man of the match were Randy and Nitro so the referee ordered John and Mercury to go out of the ring. Randy was starting to gain momentum once again as he started giving shots at Nitro's sternum. But Melina quickly got up at the ring and starting shaking her ass at Randy. Randy looked at Melina and smirked at her. Melina thought Randy was enjoying the distraction but randy just continued giving Nitro shots while Stacy was already behind Melina. She pulled Melina's feet off the mat so she fell down flat on her butt.

"Do that again and you're gonna pay dearly!" Stacy said.

"Make me!" Melina dared.

"Oh really!" Stacy said raising an eyebrow and she pulled Melina's hair and they started a catfight outside the ring. Torrie joined in and so it was Torrie and Stacy against Melina.

Mercury had entered the ring once again trying to double team against Randy but John picked him up for an FU. And from out of nowhere, Randy gave Nitro and RKO. Both Nitro and Mercury were down now.

"I know one thing to make our victory sweet." Randy told John.

"What?" John asked. Randy pushed John outside the ring and tagged him in. Randy smirked and John quickly understood what he meant. Randy put an eye on Mercury in case he interferes again. John went over to Nitro and positioned for the STFU! Not long, Nitro was begging for John to release the hold and tapped out! The referee ordered the bell and announced the winners of the match!

"The team of Randy Orton and John Cena had won the match and they're staying with WWE!"

The crowd started singing, "Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Hey, hey, hey. Goodbye!"

Randy, John, Stacy and Torrie raised their hands in victory.

"They'll never mess with us ever again!" Torrie exclaimed. "Bye, bye sweetie!" Torrie called over to Melina.

"Yeah, and say hello to Paris for me." Stacy said and laughed.

MNM exited the ring looking awful. But then suddenly.

"You forgot about one thing! Me!" Mark Henry announced to Stacy's shock. Randy hid Stacy behind his back and looked at Mark Henry seriously. But that's another story...

The End!

_a/n: aah! that's the end for this fic! wohoo! i just finished my two fics! please leave a review! and i hope you all liked it. _


End file.
